Sledding and Snow Hearts
by spockish girl
Summary: SLASH. Kirk and Spock go on a Christmas shore leave in Kirk's hometown and go sledding.


Sledding and Snow Hearts

Sledding and Snow Hearts

"It's just as beautiful as I remembered it," Jim Kirk said dropping his sled at his feet at the top of a steep, snow-covered hill. "Here we are, Spock, Riverside, Iowa. Only days before Christmas, this is the perfect way to start leave. The first sled of the season…" He turned, smiling at the Vulcan standing at his side.

Spock nodded his head a fraction and surveyed the steep hill "Are you sure this is quite safe, Jim?" He asked, looking disapprovingly at the large sized, rock scattered hill. "If we were to hit a rock, the consequences-"

"Don't you have faith in my steering, Spock?" Jim asked with a grin, interrupting his companion. "I've gone down this hill before. I was about…12. My mother hated it, scared to death that I was going to kill myself. When I came home with a few bruises, she'd run for the medkit." Jim laughed and noted the look of concern on the Vulcan's usual stolid face. "Nothing serious, Spock. It was the kind of bruise that went away with ice and a kiss. I'm sure you can handle that, Spock." Kirk said, amused.

"I would be delighted, Captain." Spock said with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Jim laughed as he straightened the sled. He got on the front of the sled, taking the rope in his hands and looked up at Spock who was looking at the sled like it was a Klingon Targ. "It's not going to bite, Spock."

Spock gently sat down behind his bondmate. "Put your arms around me." Jim told him reassuringly. Spock wrapped his arms tightly around Jim's midsection and Jim gave the hands a gentle squeeze and tugged on the rope.

Spock's eyes immediately shut tight as snowflakes flew at his face at a rapid speed. He moved closer to Jim, pressing his nose into Jim's neck.

Then he felt a jolt and both him and Jim were thrown off the sled into the snow. Jim now lay sprawled on his stomach in the snow next to him, making a muffled sound. "Jim are you alright?" Spock asked, turning upright on his elbows.

Jim got up laughing and climbed onto Spock, kissing him and licking at the snow covering the Vulcan's face. "You look quite attractive in the snow, Mr. Spock." He said teasingly and licked at another snowflake on the Vulcan's cheek. "That was wonderful wasn't it? I haven't done that in years…Thanks for doing this with me." Jim smiled and got up and sat down next to Spock.

"You are quite welcome, Jim." The Vulcan sat upright, facing Jim. "Did you receive any bruises?"

Jim looked himself over briefly and shook his head. "No…I don't think so…"

Spock almost looked disappointed and Jim soon realized the benefits he would loose if he didn't change his answer.

"Well, actually…my hip and upper thigh…_really_ hurt." He patted his upper thigh gently.

Spock moved over closer and pulled the Human's sweatpants down a bit, exposing the reddened skin. Spock gently probed the area; the human sighed, "Right there."

Spock bent down and kissed the reddened area and gave Jim another, longer kiss on Jim's thigh. "Satisfactory?"

"Yes." Jim smiled and reached over to kiss his t'hy'la. He lay back in the snow and patted the space next to him, indicating that Spock should do the same.

"We should make snow angels." Jim said, starting to move his arms and legs in the proper fashion.

Spock's eyebrow raised a quarter of an inch, "Interesting." He murmured and decided to repeat Jim's actions.

Jim got up after a time and helped Spock to his feet. "Ah, no. I think we were to close together…" He said brushing the snow of his pants. He glanced at the newly formed snow angels to realize that instead of two angels they formed a heart shape. He smiled and took a near-by stick and drew a 'J.T.K' in one half and 'Spock' in the second half. He looked up at Spock for approval and Spock bent down, taking the stick. Under the names he wrote, 'T'hy'la' and looked into Jim's hazel eyes for approval. Jim smiled and tackled Spock into the snow, hugging him in a bear-like manner.

Jim kissed Spock deeply, gasping as the Vulcan's tongue explored his mouth. Jim smiled and rolled over next to Spock and started to nibble on the pointed ear next to him, licking and kissing the pointy tip occasionally. This was going to be one helluva shore leave.


End file.
